


Foul And Perverted Osculations

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Kissing Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sleepy Cuddles, old fic, sex raincheck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt where Rorschach is self-loathing about kissing another man, because remember: it's not gay unless you kiss him.</p><p>(I kind of failed to make him angst all that much, and I regret nothing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul And Perverted Osculations

It feels so good he can't help but make a sound, one deep, soulful, shuddering exhalation as Daniel's teeth close on his lower lip, and he feels that diffuse burst of loathing, that knowledge of how soft this is, how homosexual, how wrong. There's barely any of the hard, teeth-bared lust that makes them howl and grapple together like the beasts they are. It's been a long night and Walter just wants to hold him, just wants to be held, the two of them tenderly entwined in a violation of all the world's laws and all his own principles.

Daniel sighs, presses a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth like maybe someone (God) won't notice, and Walter shudders. Daniel purrs, a quiet sound of happy lust that makes Rorschach's heart and something much lower sort of clench and twist. It feels far too good to trust, and he shudders helplessly, moans as Daniel's tongue slithers into his mouth, wet and obscene and perfect. If fucks slowly across his own, soothing and shameful and so good he makes a pathetic mewling sound, flushing deep red and unable to pull away. Daniel's hands are on the sides of his neck, warm and calloused and... _oh_.

Daniel pulls away, and it's like the end of that first long swig of water after being dehydrated. Walter groans, and makes a little whining sound as Daniel bites his shoulder. "Daniel, should stop."

"Goddammit, you always want to stop." Daniel mutters, hugging him tightly which sends its own rush of treacherous warmth over his skin. "I just... I just want this. I want to hold you and kiss you because we both almost died and I'm way too tired to fuck like we usually do, okay?"

"Lewd, Daniel."

"What, we can do it but we can't talk about it?" And it's not fair, because Daniel kisses him before he can answer, and it feels so unbearably good. Full lips nibble along his raspy jawline, and Walter whimpers, one hand knotting into his partner's hair.

"Daniel..."

"I love you, buddy. I don't care if you ever say it back, I love you." The self-loathing is like being stabbed, but the tip of Daniel's tongue is tracing his ear and it's so filthy and so good he can barely think. It slithers deeper, compromising his hearing and making him groan like a whore, and he clings to Daniel because feeling this good always scares him. As if he's read his mind, Daniel speaks again. "It's okay. I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Walter would laugh if he could. Not going to let anything happen to him, but perfectly willing to tear the world apart. Daniel had lowered himself and put his mouth on a part of Walter he doesn't even want to acknowledge, that broad, slick tongue always willing to work his way inside him until he screams, the sound stripped raw with loss of control and rage at that loss. "Are happening to me, Daniel."

Breathless laughter, kept low in deference to his location. "Okay, nothing bad. At least not now." He bites Walter's neck, wringing a strangled cry out of him. "God, you taste amazing."

"Taste unwashed, Daniel." He pants. "Fail to see the appeal."

"Mm, trust me." Another bite, a little shock of pain that makes him groan. "Daniel. Won't ask later, but..."

"But?"

"Fuck me when we wake up. Hard."

"Oh god, you better believe I will. Holy shit."

"Glad you're pleased." He kisses the top of Daniel's head, one of his few truly tender gestures, and yawns painfully wide. "Too tired for any more of this now."

"Yeah." Daniel does the same, and kisses him softly. "I will be _so_ pissed if you're not here when I wake up, man. So pissed."

"I will be. Promise." He snuggles into the side of Daniel's neck, and can't even be ashamed of himself as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
